Higher
by butterflylights
Summary: When Marianas Trench is now faced with a new challenge, things change a lot for them as another secret is revealed about the past of their parents. Features a lot of PJO characters, and Marianas Trench! Josh-centric though. First in a Series
1. New Discoveries

(Annabeth's POV)

Grover seemed nervous as we approached the low building, the letters hard to read, but there was roman numerals above it, 604, the number. "Annabeth. The scent got strong here and I seem to get the same episodes I got with pan. We may have found four powerful half-bloods. "

"Grover, it's probably some minor ones. " I squinted, trying to read the letters. I may be a daughter of Athena, but I'm still dyslexic, and couldn't read any letters on the sign. The 604 stood out to me though as Roman numerals.. I had my knife in my pocket, my cap hidden in my bookbag. I'd grown taller, imensely since the last fight we faced, my golden colored hair growing wavy and my eyes growing more wise. Athena would be proud of me, I was helping rebuild Olympus, and she was more proud of me than ever eelsee.

"Hello?" Someone, obviously a seceratary said. "Can we help you, miss?" The woman seemed snively, like not oh-im-gonna-kill-you-cause-i-have-to, but the i-dont-have-much-better-else-to-do-so-im-gonna-bot her-you. It wasn't helping I was wearing a camp-half-blood hoodie and jeans, my feet adorned with black and white sneakers. My hair was down now, not tied up as it used to be. The owls now complimented my complexion, the owl necklace I'd been given was on my neck now.

"I'm looking for someone, but I don't know who.' I said, and bit my lip, looking at Grover, who was nervously chewing on his hoodie string. He knew something I didn't.

"Look, you can talk to one of the managers that's here for the bands. I know Jonathon's here," Grover got even more nervous. "Annabeth, monster scent."

"what?" I froze, but the secretary didn't seem to notice. She seemed afraid.

"The secretary... she's a neried. They sometimes take short hour jobs to help pay, and Zeus grants them permission to walk on land as long as they return for three nights to replenish, and in times of war. Her name is Anisia, but I don't think she's a neried anymore.. she looks too mortal" Grover deciphered this by the secretary's ocean blue eyes, but she had no blue-tinted skin.

"You two better go, " The secretary called and I swear, she had a smile on her face. "grover, she might just be a half-blood. There's minor ocean godlings."

"Annabeth Chase, " A voice said, and the gray haired guy who had walked out semmed younger, but something about him was cold. "I know who you're here to find, and I won't let you get to them."

"Oh shit! I know who he's talking about. " The secretary pronounced, and suddenly, this brillant light filled the room, and she was there, but in a blue summer dress and long braided blonde hair. "I am Anisia, the goddess of Greek half-bloods and the low tide. I know half-bloods and there are four in this building besides you, Annabeth. I have to leave, as I cannot interfere."

"Percy's your half-brother," Grover asked.

"I already am aware of that, Grover. It'd be safer if you just follow me down to the studio room. We can convince them using th mist. Be warned, they're OLDER half-bloods. The eldest is 32, and the youngest is 26. " Anisia said. I called her Anisia, which she didn't mind. She seemed frantic and sort of worried. I wondered who her mother was. "I am a daughter of Posideon. I am not a neried, as you already are much aware. I can't tell you anymore. My twin brother, Drew is the god of high tide and Roman demigods."

Her hand movements were flitting, and it was probably the ADHD. She had no dyslexia, as she found the number quite easily.

A silver and black haired guy peeked his head out. "Yeah?"

"Josh, you gotta go somewhere else with the guys. Jonathon's... acting wierd and it might be a not smart idea to speak to them." Anisia said.

Something about Josh was seemingly familiar. Then I noticed the blue eyes. Those weren't a mortal blue, but they certainly weren't unnatural. He was a half-blood! Grover acted very wierd and I could see that spark of lightning. A lot of half-bloods could tell when ther was a nothr one. Plus I'm a daughter of athena.

"No, Anisia, I only do what i want, okay? I'll be fine. So will Matt, Mike, and Ian. We're just finishing up the band meeting and getting stuff finalized for the australia tour. I think it's fine for us to stay here. " poor Josh. I felt somewhat bad for the guy, he was so happy and smiling. I wonder how he would feel when he was claimed. His bandmates were obviously the other three half-bloods.

Anisia seemed tensing, and she moved hr hand nervously. "Josh, you have to. Please. "

I suddenly realized something was going on between the two. He was easily convinced by her to step out, then he /saw/ me. Like literally saw me. I was able to duck behind the doors, and slip on my Yankees cap to go invisible, but still he walked over. "You know, I just saw you. Why the fuck? How..? "

"Annabeth, take off your invisiblity cap, he just saw you go invisible!" Grover trembled and was scared. The only reason he was scared is THIS specific newly discovered half-blood is 6'2, and 28 years old. Grover if he was a normal satyr would be he exact same age. But he wasn't a fast growing stayr, and Josh was tall.

There was 6 of us, but three of us had gone to fend off the Chimera, who I heard roar and bellow, and I heard loud paw steps as it ran down the hallway.

"Let's go! NOW!" I said, putting on my invisibilty cap, and grabbing Josh's hand unknowingly. At first, I thought it was Grover's hand, but a familiar warmth reasonated in Josh's hand. Somehing about him was so familiar.


	2. Cause life starts now

(Josh's POV)

So okay..first, Ansi, my girlfriend, comes and tells me to , some blonde teen-early young adult grabs me and goes invisible...

I saw my bandmates trailing behind running. What were we running from? Then I heard the roar. It terrified me to the point that I was so terrified I couldn't run.

"Now I will have what I've wanted for so long!" The voice roared, and I nearly froze. That sounded like.. but... Jonathon.. he wasn't who he said he was...Miffed and confused.

The lion-man-whatever it was came into view, and blonde chick pulled me back. The darker-skinned guy stood back with a wierd gate. I swear I saw his hat fall off and small points in hs curly, dark hair.

"Guys, what the fuck is going on? " Matt asked from behind me. We were utterly terrified and scared. All four of us. Four fully grown men, terrifieed and scared.

They were fighting it, and I didn't know both their names. I realized Ansi could see it, as she was trying to fight it too.

We could all see it. That's why the four of us were so terrified.

"Come on, let's go!" The blonde chick pulled ME out of the office, and I wanted to protest but we were already in the taxi, luckily it was a rare one that was bigger somehow.

Matt was staring out the window, Ian was on his blackberry, which the blonde girl seemed to scowl at and tell him to get off of it. I snickered when he flipped her the bird. I was doing the same as Ian, but still looking out the window. Mike was doing the exact same as Matt. What had happened?

Ansi was with us, and sitting on the left side of me. The taxi driver seemed wierded out by the coins the girl gave. "Just take it! We need to go to Long Island, New York somehow!"

Did I mention we were in VANCOUVER, about oh 6 days from New York.

"fine, but I'll pay for airlie tickets. " I swear, the taxi driver had a warm, huge smile. He was like them..


	3. Welcome to the planet

(Annabeth's POV)

We had to at some point tell them our names. They seemed a little less scared about the concept but I noticed somethings about them. I could easily identify them by their hairstyles. That's how I would do it for now. Brunette guy was staring out the window. Mohawk guy was staring out the window. Curly haired guy was staring at his phone and two-tonee was staring at his phone. I wonder if I should tell them about the no-phone thing.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," I formally said, as I was taught. "If you wanted to know. " I was very maure for my age, but they introduced themselves one by one. I noticed a common feeling beetween them. Two-tone was ignorant! I don't get why though.

"Matthew Webb. Matt for short. Call me Matthew, I'll get revenge." Brunette guy explained. I was guesing he had a normal name, despite the way he talked. But he had brown eyes, but they had a lightining streak amongst them. He's the son of a powerful god, but I can't pinpoint who.

"Mike Ayley" Mohawk guy said. Obviously a kid of Apollo most likely. He did have that 'rebel' look about him. No aggression though, or I'd guess Ares.

"Ian Casselman" Curly haired guy said. He looked mischevious, so I was suspecting a child of Hermes, or Dioynosus. He did look like the type.

"Anisia Lyn Mercel, well my mortal name.." She stifled when she said that. Foster children minor godling life sucks. Most wind up foster children. Anisia was one. She is the goddess of demigods as far as we know. That's why she's going to stay hidden, she told me. Or try to. She had to be known eventually. She could sense half-bloods. Maybe that's why she was with Josh.

"Joshua Ramsay. Call me Joshua, same as what Matt said." Two-tone tall guy said. He had stormy blue eyes, but they had sunlight in them. It was probably just my eyes seeing the storms. Probably Apollo. He was pretty talented. Ansi gave us a little bit of info before getting the guys to leave the office area.

Grover didn't want to say anything. He seemed still wierded by the Chimera incident, so I just let him be for a while. It was wierd for him though. Plus it wasn't important they know him. Anisia had been their protector.

Ever since the empathy link was established between him and Percy, when Percy got moody and sad, he'd just stare out the window. IT was like longing for a best friend.

"Grover, is Percy upset?" I asked. I worried about Percy a lot. First, he's my boyfriend, second, I lost him before I'm not gonna lose him again.

"Yeah.. He's thinking about coming afer us bu it's blurry. Someone's blocking Percy from gettig a projection. Maybe Chiron can get Percy. He hasn't left his cabin since the last incident." Grover sighed. "Percy fell off the grassy side of the climbing wall while thinking about you. and he never usually falls. That's what's happened. I think Percy is having a iris-message blcok. Sometimes Iris won't let someone with a major reponsibility get her messages. "

"Ever since he lost his invunerablity, he's been a little different. " I said. "He's acted really strange." I added.


	4. I sing no wrong

(Percy's POV)

I was still worried about Annabeth, still changing out of a hole-filled camp half-blood longsleeve into a short-sleeve, and black-blue jeans and blue hightops with wave patterns. I looked in the mirror. My sea green eyes stood out even more as I got more taller. Sudden growth spurt had actually made me look somewhat cool..

I was 19, and a counsellor. I had to act mature. I walked into the pavilion, and noticed four unfamiliar faces at the Hermes table. They seemed older than me, but I didn't suspect a thing as I approached Chiron. "Chiron, I think those four are too old to be her-"

"Percy, Annabeth has returned but without their third companion. The chimera has taken another camper a hold. Annabeth ran into Ansia, the goddess of demigods and low tide. She is your half-sister, if you ever meet her. " Chiron spoke and sighed. "Percy, will you please go eat and not worry about Annabeth? She came back alive, but wih some scrapes. She's lucky. Percy, the four half-bloods she found were in a band together and never were claimed. Plus I need to speak with you after dinner in the big house. "

Chiron was still like the same wise guy, but gray now splattered his centaur body. I frowned. He was getting older, and I knew he was thinking about giving someone else the position of activities director. I remembered Tantalus and shuddered. I did not enjoy him being here. He was freaking scary! It would be hard for him not to be activities director. He was pretty cool, for an older dude. Even gray lined his dark hair.

After dinner, I went to the Big House, as asked. I was worried, and Chiron called me into the next room. He was in wheelchair form, with a blanket over his legs. "Perseus," He never used my first name unless it was serious. Usually Percy or some other thing. "I think I might be fading."

"What?" I said, and bit my lip. "Chiron, what?"

"The gods have told me at the last council that a teacher of heroes must someday retire, and I fear that day will come soon. Percy, remember how I got my centaur form hurt? What if I die, an leave all of you campers alone without a teacher. " Chiron spoke and looked upset. I never saw the dude cry, and he was about to. I didn't want to be around. "Percy, I don't want to die and feel like I've failed. As long as they need me, I'll be a teacher of heroes, but I'm getting old, Percy. In a century, I will be completely gray. I was allowed to age for a few weeks as my only request. Percy, if I die suddenly, I know it's hard to believe, but you are one of the campers who has come a long way. I want you plus Annabeth to take over Camp Half-Blood once I retire. I know you most likely don't belong in the mortal world, plus the gods have asked you to be immortal before, right? "

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"I will try to convince them to do that for you and Annabeth if you accept my offer. I may retire in a year, or a month or a week. I'm getting sick of getting myself hurt, Perseus. " There we go again, with the Perseus. I was really upset by then, trying not to cry too much. I kneew he worried. He'd said once or twice I was one of the favourite students he had, along with Annabeth. It was a big role to take and I had to. For Chiron and for every other camper. The Stolls had left Camp Half-Blood. Luke was dead, years ago. Now, I had nothing else to lose. Plus I had riptide if things got bad.

"I will accept your offer and swear on the river styx to keep up the offer if you ever so pass or retire. I'll train heroes like you did, Chiron. Help people. You were my teacher first, then you were the one that trained me to be a hero." I said.

It was hard, but really easy somewhat. Letting go would be difficult. I sat on the steps of the big house, pondering my decision and how to tell Annabeth. I can't let Camp Half-Blood fail. I can't let it fail. I even cared about everyone who'd teased me my first day. I cared about people too much. My fatal flaw, loyalty.


End file.
